Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
This disclosure is related with a rendering technique for XPS (trademark) print job in a printer RIP system. The XPS uses extensible markup language (XML) to describe paper layout and drawing commands. Resource dictionary is defined in XPS to contain drawing information shared by drawing commands. In many cases, the resource dictionary holds many resources. It takes time to find a resource from a resource dictionary that holds many resources. This disclosure is related with a fast resource searching technique in resource dictionary.